legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crotocall
Welcome to my Talk page! RE: Leaving * Well, considering that I just saw that you got blocked on Brickipedia...again..., I figured that I would respond here. I left because I didn't have a lot of time that I could devote to this wiki, so I figured it best to just stick to one wiki for now, sorry. Also, a tip, if you do go back to Brickipedia again, you should just not tell anyone or give any indication whatsoever of your "alter-ego". :) 03:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm Sad to See you Go. Thank you for your *past* Dedication to The wiki & For Creating it. (I Never would have had the gut to Do it. ) Goodbye forever, My Freind, Goodbye. Sincerly, Crotocall Deletion Should I delete the FromBriki Template?--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 14:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No. You do Realize that it links to over 28 pages, don't you? Crotocall ::Can I kill the Template? Oh.--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 23:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Please realize that if you delete the template, Wikia Staff will be coming in and replacing it. It is just a small message at the bottom of some pages, and it saves you from copyright issues. Ajraddatz Talk 23:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Once again, "......You do Realize that it links to over 28 pages, don't you?" I.E. We are not going to delete it. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. Where? Where did you get the pic for the Grey Shark? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 22:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Here. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 23:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) two. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 23:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tricked by an IP Did you know Brickipidia fell for completely FALSE things on the Atlantis Page? An IP put completely FALSE things on the Atlantis Page. And after that...he made a false page called Gates! Moray Trench, Sea Cave, they don't exist... and brick-o-pidia fell for it! Good thing everything here is complete, and not FALSE! Here are the links to the descruction by the IP, Atlantis Page, Gate Page. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 14:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :.................. Gee, brickipedia will believe anything! BTW, I Got the new atlantis comic in the mail! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 04:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Was it Into the Deeps? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 13:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, It was a totally new one! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 19:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope my March-April Lego Magazine comes soon. Also...do you get Lego Club Magazine or Brickmaster? And did you get 3D glasses with your magazine? And last, if you can somehow upload pics of the Comic, I could do a page on it (Unless you want to do it). And... What's the name of the Comic? ::::P.S. I'll try to upload pics of the Into the Deeps panels, and my review. --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 20:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::One at a time. *1. Lego club magazine. ( I'm really sad I Don't have the mini sub! ) *2. No. I Got the glasses in the january magazine. *3. Your magazine will probaly come soon. So, No.........Besides, I Try not to mess with your Comic & Book Pages. *4. "Battle beneath the sea!" ( Don't get excited, It's just a neptune carrier & a Manta man Battle.......kinda lame . ) Hope That Helped! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, your March April magazine came a day (Or 2) Before march. That was like the time my May-June 2008 Lego Club Mag came a day before May! And, do you think you could do a page on it? And, I will only take pics of the panels, not completely destroy it by putting it through a scanner. P.S: How many pages long is your comic? --NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 15:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Crotocall...where did you find a Super Cool minifig like that? The one you uploaded? That fig is so cool!--NOBODY (We mean the user) see Lego Atlantis: The Movie and parts in 3D With your 3D Diving Goggles Category:sig 13:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Darn! I Knew I should have waited to upload that! I'm going to use it as a prize for my future haunted hause style games But to answer your question, it's a minifig from a lego theme called "seatron". They were going to release it but decided not to! I Sure wish they Did! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall Reporting!']] Visit My Haunted House!''' 19:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC)